My Life's Diary
by moggie8888
Summary: This is my first fan Fiction it about Haruhi and Hikaru. I not very good at summary and i put it at T to be safe. the story start out with Haruhi being in a orphanage and life was hard for her then later on in the story she will meet the host club and get a family that cares for her a lot in the later chapters. I hope you like it
1. orphan

** I've never written an Ouran story before, this well be my first fan Fiction I hope you like it  
**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

My Life's Diary

This is where the story started and ends. My life right now is not like one of these fairy tale books. You know the ones, where your parents are always there and they love you so much that it breaks your heart when you are going to leave with prince charming. Well that's not my life, my birth Mother left me at a playground when I was five.

(Flashback

It was a wonderful summer morning; the sun was high in the sky as the heat radiated off it but there was a nice warm breeze blowing at our backs as we walked to the park. I looked up at my mother she had a sad look on her face so I asked why "Mommy why do you have a sad face?" I said with a pout.

"Oh Haruhi dear, it's nothing I was just lost in through." She said as she gave one of her warm smiles to reassure her.

"Okay Mommy" I said as we turned the corner to the park. The park was beautiful this time of the year, it had all kind flowers even Haruhi favorite the Red Rose. It was so lovely to see all to flower in bloom. It was like they sparkled from the light and the dampness on the petals. It looked like a fairy tale. The flower in circled the park to make it look like a shining beauty, there where benches just in front of the flowers so the parents could watch their children having fun, the playground was at the center of it all, but the thing is this park was far away from our house and we had a park right down the street from our house it was not as big and superb but it was still nice, so I asked my mother "Mommy why this park?"

"Haruhi don't you like this park better?" she asked

I had to take a moment and think then said "well ya, its bigger and has more kids to play with."

"Well then go play, I'm going to go get a coffee and I'll be right back" she said with a sad smile

"Okay" I said as I gave her a quick hug and a kiss then turn and run for the playground, but stop and turned and said "I Love You Mommy" she gave me a smile and a nod with a single tear running down her cheek then turn and walked away.

(End of Flashback)

It was a few hours later when a police officer found me there, He took me to the police station, then start to ask me about my mother. Like where she was? What she looking like? Then ask where do I live? After all that they just thought I was missing child found. So they asked the local news stations to put a picture of me in the broadcast and ask if anybody knew this little girl to give the police a call so she can go back to her family. A week later nobody call not one, so they drop me off at the local orphanage and that was that.

The Orphanage or jail as I call it was a ghastly place. As you looked at it you would have through it to be a haunted house. It was giant house paint complete black with moss green shutters. Some of the shutters hung from the house and some were missing. The windows that you should see were grimy and clouded. As you look up there were cobwebs hang from the roof top. As you walked up the front stairs or tried to, they creaked and groaned with each step to take. The door and old fashion one at that was moss green like the shutters, with a strange door knocker it was shaped in a hand a child's hand it looked so real. As you walked in to the house all you could smell in damp, dank smell of mold. The furniture did not look any better it was dusty and old and looked like if you touched it would turn to dust. The walls were covered in tacky wallpaper and the mold eating it. The stairs going upstairs are just as bad or even worst then the ones outside. When you're upstairs there is a hallway to your left for the boys and a hallway to your right for the girls. Each hallway has four big rooms, in each room there are eight beds.

The thing is it not just the place it's the people who run it. Ms. Kurosawa or the devil as I say has one hell of a mean streak and I would to if I looked like her. She looked very witchy like you know. Very tall, thin with no meat on her bone and long needle like fingers that could wrap around the top half of you arm. She also had a long thin and pointy nose, but she had a very low but strong voice that could scare the living day lights out of you, her eyes are worst throw. I know what you're thinking how can her eyes be worst but they are. Her eyes can stair right in to your soul and take it away. You know the saying if looks could kill well hers might. Such cold dark blue-grey eyes that held the look of death. She is an awful woman with her black hair as dark as night it's self just like her soul.

Ms. Kurosawa when she not running things she has her right hand THING do it for her. Ms/Mr. Utsuro is a very macho woman. I mean she could pass as a very ugly man. She was like an ugly dog both in brains and looks. She would follow Ms. Kurosawa around like she was lost without her and she would only listen to Ms. Kurosawa it was just plane sad. She was easy to trick throw all you had to say is Ms. Kurosawa said to do this or to go there, no asked no question she just when and did it. I felt sorry for her after it was done because Ms. Kurosawa yelled at her or gave her, a slap to the head.

The only good think about this place is Ms. Michiko now she is an angel from god. She has long light brown hair that sparkled in the wind. She deep soulful eyes that held no hatred for anything or anyone. She is the person you could trust anything with, you could tell her anything and she would always try to help. She was straightforward and independent she believes in what she believes in and not easy swayed for her believes but she very down to earth and has such a wholesome smile the bring light into the darkest days. If her smile didn't help her words of wisdom did. The sad thing it she's leaving soon to become a teacher. I'm going to miss her a lot.

See the thing is with me is that I go throw foster family like a box tissues when a boy breaks up with a girl or at sad movie like the notebook. I have had like 10 foster families but none really stuck. The longest I have ever had one was 1 year but that end when the mother died of cancer than the father said sorry but go I just can have a kid around so that was that and I was back to the orphanage. But then three month later the worst family possibly the Ige Family. Chika and Dai Ige. Chika very tall red headed woman. Who has a neck as long as a giraffe but is thin as a twig. All the kids on the street call her pencil neck or the stick with arms. Thing is she's scared of everything even she own shadow. I laugh when she jump at the sound of the door she just shut. See she work at the library as the librarian. She the total opposite of Dai he's built like a football player which he was one in high school now he's a low life working at the local recycling depot with he's bad ass attitude. He hair color white and he was born with it white. Zero color like his personally along with his loud and commanding voice "Haruhi" there it goes. Oh and by the way it you did not know my name is Haruhi Fujioka and this is my story.


	2. Home is where the heart is

**Sorry for any spelling and grammar errors and I will try to wright one story a week. Here chapter 2 **

Chapter 2

As I walked down the stairs from my room I look at the walls and how bare they are not picture of family, friends or even fun stuff like ships, horses, cars nothing just blank. "Haruhi" he yelled again

"Coming "I yelled back as I got to the end of the hallway and all I saw was darkness but the light from the TV that illuminated off his face. "What's up?" I asked not really caring.

"Get me a Beer" he demanded with his eyes still glued to the TV.

'You had to get me out here to get you a beer when just a short walk to the fridge, what a lazy piece of shit.' she thought then huffed and walked over to the fridge. As I opened the fridge a pulled a beer I heard the TV turn off then the lamp switch on. With the beer in hand I walk back to him and hand it to him but he does not take it "Here" I say jesting to the bottle, but he still does not take it. As I was about to put it on the table he takes my wrist and pulls it so end up falling on him. I try to pull myself off him but he won't let me he just makes his grip stronger I yell "let go" at him but he doesn't. I start to hit him but it doesn't faze him. I want to scream for help, but I know nobody would come. Tears start to fall down my eyes and I start to think I'm a goner they nothing left, there nobody that loves me, but then I think of what Ms. Michiko said 'you don't need other people to love you, you just need to love yourself then others will follow but if you do I love you' with a smile. "That right" I whisper and smile.

"That right you little slut you're going to like this I know I will" he whisper in my ear as he licks it. I shutter "see, I just can't wait to taste you" he turns his head to face mine as he leaned his down to press his lips to mine. As he does this I think 'what to do' then I bite his lip "Ouch" he said "so the little girl likes to play ruff" he stated as his blood run down his lip. "Two can play at that game" He chuckled as he tightened his hold on my left wrist and with his other grabbed my neck to pull me closer. As I started to get closer I remembered the bottle in my left hand. I grabbed it with my right hand and hit him over the head with it then yelled.

"You bastard get your filthy, dirty hands off me you perverted sicko" as she tore her wrist from his hand. "Never touch me again" I told him with tear strained eyes.

"You little tramp who the hell do you think you are? You nothing but trash your own mother didn't even what you" he said with a smirk then added "you will paid dearly for this you slut" as he point to his head. As he tried to grab for me he missed, then he tried again but at the second Chika walked through the front door, and I bolted to my bedroom to get my stuff which was still packed, but to get out I had to go through the front door.

As I walked down the stairs I hear yelling not from Dai but from Chika. I peaked around the corner to see her hitting him with her purse. "You basted how could you she only 15? I'm leavening" she said as she turned to leave she saw me then grab my arm and pulled me along to the front door. When we were outside I saw her walk towards her car. She yelled back "get it" and I did.

When she's driving she asks me "where do you want to go?"

I think about it for a minute then say "back to the orphanage."

She snaps her head towards me with utter shock "are you sure?" she whispers as if she loses her voice.

"Yes it's my home with my family, it's the only place I know, it looks it shit but it's not the place it's the people there" I said with a smile.

"But I through you hated it there" she proclaimed

"Sometimes but most time no, yes Ms. Kurosawa and Ms. Utsuro Do piss me off but I guess there family" there was a moment's pause then I say "you can be part of the family if you want"

"Um… but what about Dai" she stuttered

"What about him, he does not have to come and you can just put him in his place again" I said with a laugh.

"Oh no a couldn't, I just couldn't" she muttered

"Well then why are you with him when you could find someone better" I asked

"No ah…. His um…" she didn't know what to say, she could say anything. The rest of the car ride was quite. Once we got to the orphanage I got out but right before it did she said "thank-you" then drove off.

As I looked up there was my home.


	3. I'm Adoped

**Chapter 3 is finished for you sorry if you have already read it i had to fix some spelling. i hope you enjoy it as much as i did writing it for you**

Chapter 3

I walk up the stairs to the door, instead of knocking I just walked in. "I'm back" I yelled, I heard footsteps coming from Upstairs, downstairs everywhere. It was like a herd of elephants are coming to get me.

"Oh my you back what happened?" asked Ms. Michiko as she turned the corner.

"Short story they said I was too much trouble so they gave me the bout" I did not end up giving the real story because I know that it would have hurt them to think someone could try to do that to me. So I just smiled and said "oh well".

"Well what did you do this time break some plates, tie shoes together, lock them out of the house, hide their things, throws some knives or hit somebody what did you do?" questioned Ms. Kurosawa.

"All of the above and more" I answered with I smile

"Well don't do it again" she with a little smile and I bet she through that's my girl, as soon as the smile was there it was gone just as fast. "Well go put your things away we have work to be done and now I have to find you a new place to live"

"Yes my lady" I said as I started to leave realized Ms. Michiko was still there, she has not left yet she still here. "You haven't left yet"

"No school has not started yet and I still have to move my stuff it to my new place"

"Oh by the way what school are you going to be working for?" I asked

"It called Ouran Private Academy it's a high school" she said

"Isn't that the rich people's school where the people from high class families go?" I said with a bored look.

"Yes" she answered I turned and left for my room. As entered the room a was boom bared by kids yelling YOUR BACK or HARUHI HOME and I had to answer a million and one question why.

~10 Minutes later~

I was walking down the hall it go down stairs to help cook with supper when Kenta ran up behind me and put gum in my hair "Oh Kenta what was that for?"

He yelled back "for leavening us" then continued on running. Then I when to the bathroom with a pair of scissors for my hair. It was about 15 minutes until I was done cutting my hair.

As I walked out of the bathroom Ms. Kurosawa saw me and yelled "What did you do to your hair?"

"I cut it" I said not caring

"Your coming with me little missy" she said as he grab my wrist and pulled me along. As we entered the dining hall I saw Ms Michiko, Ms. Utsuro and Cook then Ms Kurosawa yelled "look what she done to her hair!"

"Oh my word" was the only thing you heard and that was from Ms. Michiko.

"See now how am I'm going to get you adopted as a girl you look like a boy" I swear at that second she fainted.

"Well I don't think it's that bad it's much easier to manage" I stated as I grabbed my hair.

"You would think that" Ms Kurosawa sided "you look like a boy with throws glasses and hair god what am I going to do?"

"I don't care if I look like a boy or a girl isn't it better to be recognized by who you are than be recognized by what sex you are" I said. At that second the whole room when quite and they are had shocked faces that I said that.

The first one to speck was Ms Michiko "Yes your right" she smiled as she said it.

"WHAT! No she's not right little girls are supposed to look like little girls not little boys" yelled Ms. Kurosawa.

"But shouldn't we be teaching them that sex does not matter it's how they are not what there are"

"Maybe but still how am I going to adopted a girl that looks like that tell me that Ms Michiko?" she asked

"Hum…" was all she could say

"See I can't you don't even know what to say" she stated

"I I'll…" it took her a second to think of what to say but then she did her said "I'll adopted her" the whole room gasped at what she said, than when quiet again.

It took at few minutes for Ms. Kurosawa to respond to what she said "you can't you're not fit to adopted."

"I am fit to be one I have a good paying job and house with a spare room so I will adopted her" she smiled with joy as she said that.

"There has to be some rule about this" shemuttered.

"No there's no rule the only rule is if you are fit to be one and I I'm" she smiled then turned to me "I'll only adopted you if you want me to".

I didn't have to think I knew me answer the moment she asked "yes".


	4. The Host Club

**Thank-you all for reading my story and for your reviews so heres chapter 4 just for you I hope you like it  
**

Chapter 4

As I looked you at my new home to put the rest of my items in the apartment I thought back to when I first saw it one week ago.

(Flashback)

As we are driving in the car to go look at the apartment it was silent. We did not speak to each other. So I looked out the window at the landscape. As I looked I saw nice looking house, pretty yards with beautiful flowers. 'High class houses, what so as I going to be living in a high class neighborhood' as I turn to ask her she turned down a street called Fox Dale drive. It was nothing like the high class street this one was lower to middle class not as pretty, less yard but still nice the people there seemed to work on their yards and are proud of them to. I was so caught up in my thoughts I did not noticed we stopped until I hear she say,

"Were here you can get out now" I look up the complex it was nice and white with I gray roof kind of like a motel how at the down to the apartment were outside, there were three floors wi_t_h 10 room one each floor. The apartment complex's name was The Fallen Lagoon. It looked like a nice place to live. We lived on the top floor in apartment 8. We walked up the stairs to the apartment and there are a lot of stairs we got to the door. "Are you ready to see your new home?" she asked I just nodded then we entered. You could see almost everything from the front door. When you walk in the kitchen to the right of you but if you walk straight through the living room is right there and off the left is a hallway to go to the bedrooms and the bathroom.

"Do you like it?" she directed to me

"Yes it nice" I replied

"Oh the good how about you come and see you room now?" she queried

I nodded as she took me hand and lead me down the hall to the first door. As we walked in I it looked plain a bed, dresser, desk and a window but the view was amazing you could see everything. I gasped at it the perfect picture.

"You like it, it's the better view here, and I bet it's the better view in the world" she said

"Yes its amazing thank-you" I claimed then gave her a hug.

"I'm happy you like it" she smiled

(End or Flashback)

"Hay Haruhi what you thing about?" she question

"This place" I said

"Well think later we have stuff to do today" she said as she cared a box in the apartment

"I know I know "I sided

"Well you still have go do your enters test for Ouran today at 1:00 and its 12:30 now" she stated as she looked at her watch "its 12:30 now oh my gosh we have to go"

One Week Later

"Haruhi, Haruhi you letter just came for you from Ouran" she jumped up at down "open it open it"

"Hay what's going on?' Ren asked

Ren or Reika as he likes to be called is our next door neighbor and is a cross dresser a very nosey one at that but is Ms. Michiko best friend here and I've grown to like him too. Ever throw he says all the time I should dress like a girl.

"Oh Reika Haruhi just got her letter from Ouran" she said

"Well what does it say" he asked I shrugged my shoulders "Well open it" he yelled at me. So it took at letter and did.

Throw a mouth full of food I said "I'm in"

"YAAAAAAAAAAA" they screamed at the top of their lunges.

The first day of school was a breeze, I had to introduce myself than take a sit and listen the teacher and pick up any homework it was like that for a week until I need a quiet place to study,

As I looked in to Library room 4 it is noise as all the rest 'come on the have 4 library rooms ant there all noise I just want a quite place to study' I shut the door at start my path up stairs. I start to think 'god why do I have to go to a school with rich kids I'm beginning to think rich kid only come to school to have a fun time' I stop thinking when I get to a door I look at the sign 'an unattended Music room I guess this is the only place I can study that's quiet 'as I opened the doors rose petals flu at me and I found the host club.

"Welcome"

I was so surprised I tried to open the door I just opened but couldn't

"Oh it's a boy" the twins said

"Hikaru, Kaoru I believe this boy is in you class" the guy with the glasses said

"Ya but he does not say much so we don't know much about him" the twin stated

The guy with the glasses just smiles (light bulb goes on) "Well that was not very nice welcome the Ouran's host club Mr. Honor student" he said with a smirk

The blonde stands up from his chair and said "what your Haruhi Fujioka"

As I try and move the knob on the door again but still nothing then say "How do you know my name?" with fear.

"Well we don't get commoners in our school every day now do we?" glasses guy stated "you must a lot of nerve to get it to this school"

"Thank I guess" I claimed

Then the blonde start to talk to me as he put his arm on my shoulder "you are very welcome you're a hero to other poor people Fujioka …." I tried to move away from him but he followed me as he continued to talk "welcome to our world of beauty"

"I'm going now" I turn to leave when,

A little blonde boy grabbed my arm and started to pull me then said "comes back Haru-chan you must be a super hero"

"I'm not I hero and WHO ARE YOU CALLED HARU-CHAN" I start low but then yelled the boy ran off after that.

"Who would think the honor student so openly guy" the blonde said

I whispered "Openly what?"

"So what type of guy are you in to, the strong but quiet type, the boy Lolita type, the troublesome type, or the cool type maybe somebody like me" he said as he reached for my cheek I just keep backing up as he was talking and walking to me I still backed up not looking where I was going.

"I I I it was not like that I was just looking for someplace to study that was quiet" still backing up and then he touched by chin that's when my life when to shit because I backed up in to the vase. I turned to grab it I was so close I could touch it but it still fell and broke into a hundreds of pieces.

The twin came up behind be and said "we were going to auction that rune vase in the upcoming auction" one started "it was going to start at 8 million yen" the other finished

"I'm going to have to pay you back" I said with nerves laugh

"With what money?" they said "you can't even buy the schools uniform""what with that lame outfit you have on any ways" said one of the twins

"What do you think we should do Tamaki?" asked the guy with glasses

"Have you heard of this saying Fujioka, when in Rome do as the Romes do." He smiled as he said it "since you can't pay with money you will have to pay with your body" he said with a totally different attitude. "Starting today you're the host clubs DOG"

"I'm the what?"


End file.
